


collateral damage

by ebobulochka



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, body transformation, creepy eridian shit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka/pseuds/ebobulochka
Summary: — Мы все уже мертвы, — сказала она в тот вечер. — Просто не все ещё успели это признать.Collateral Damage (игровое достижение): заставьте Вечного легионера убить трёх своих друзей.
Kudos: 2





	collateral damage

Сардж сделал шаг одним из первых, ещё до того, как полковник Тунгстина Зарпедон успела завершить свою речь фразой «добровольцы, шаг вперёд». Потом Марк всегда немного хотел ненавидеть за это их обоих: её — за то, что отдала приказ, его — за то, что отозвался. Всё могло быть по-другому, порой лгал он себе в минуты малодушия, но сам в это не верил. Зловонный газ, поднимавшийся из недр луны, с каждым днём всё тяжелее ощущался в воздухе, и в нём уже легко можно было различить отчётливый запах сероводорода. Дышать становилось всё труднее, воздух жёг глаза и царапал лёгкие, и розовая сыпь на коже, едва заметная поначалу, теперь быстро темнела, выцветая в фиолетовый. Вдобавок запасы питьевой воды и продовольствия таяли на глазах, и у них больше не было другого выхода, кроме как идти вглубь, в дышащее отравой нутро Элписа, к тому, что затаилось там, захлопнуло ловушку и теперь, уже никуда не торопясь, выжидало, пока они не отчаятся настолько, чтобы по собственной воле отправиться к нему в пасть.  
Поэтому полковник Тунгстина Зарпедон приняла решение, и Сардж, на мгновение опередив две дюжины других добровольцев, сделал шаг, и Марк так никогда и не смог их за это возненавидеть: её он слишком уважал, в него был слишком влюблён.

Или только думал, что влюблён. Может быть, об этом он тоже лгал себе; может, ему просто хотелось верить хоть во что-то хорошее посреди того ада, в котором они все оказались. Но потом он вспоминал Сарджа, его улыбку, смеющиеся глаза, его голос, звучащий из передатчика спокойно и уверенно в любом бою, и собственное сердце, сбивавшееся с ритма каждый раз, когда Сардж улыбался ему, обращался к нему, встречался с ним взглядом. И как твёрдо решил, что расскажет ему. Как только они вернутся с этого задания, в первый же выходной, просто уведёт его в сторону от общей попойки, обхватит обеими ладонями за лицо и будет целовать до тех пор, пока Сардж не съездит ему кулаком в морду или не начнёт в ответ снимать с него одежду. Других вариантов план не предусматривал — и это был отличный план, прекрасный план, восхитительный план, который Марк откладывал уже два раза. Но на этот раз — точно расскажет. Сразу же, как только они все вернутся.  
На следующий день их отправили на Элпис.

Первой это произнесла вслух Чарли.  
— Мы все уже мертвы, — сказала она в тот вечер, когда полковник увела свой маленький отряд добровольцев к Хранилищу. Сказала не ему, просто в пустоту — она сидела, глядя в одну точку, механически щёлкала кнопкой поиска, и на каждом канале приёмник выдавал тишину, и лишь иногда — слабые помехи. — Просто не все ещё успели это признать.  
— Не теряй надежды, — ответил Марк неловко; хотел ободряюще похлопать её по плечу, но опустил руку, не коснувшись.  
— Ты слышал, что она сказала. Даль никого не пришлют за нами.  
Марк помолчал.  
Никто из их отряда никогда не надеялся на Даль по-настоящему; «Соберитесь, парни, нам не на кого рассчитывать, кроме себя», — говорил Сардж, и они, стиснув зубы, за шиворот вытаскивали себя и друг друга из любого дерьма. И слова Зарпедон о том, что никто не явится их вытаскивать, на самом деле не были новостью — но почему-то всё равно добивали, добавляли веса к и без того невыносимой тяжести, под которой они все вот-вот готовы были сломаться. Дело было, подумал Марк, не столько в самом Дале, сколько в том, что Даль был последней вишенкой, венчающей ту гору дерьма, в которую они угодили.  
— Даль никогда никого не присылали за нами, — сказал он наконец. — Но мы как-то сумели дотянуть до этого момента живыми, а?  
Её палец замер за миг до очередного щелчка, а затем соскользнул к кнопке выключения.  
Клац.  
— Да, — сказала Чарли и убрала приёмник в карман. — Возможно, ты и прав.

Но права была она. Они все уже были обречены, и если ещё не мертвы, то уже на пути к этому. Сардж умер где-то там, рядом с Хранилищем — позже они узнали, что в само Хранилище полковник зашла одна, следом за поманившей её эридианской тварью. Возможно, Сардж умирал как раз в тот момент, когда Марк соловьём разливался о надежде.  
Он уже был мёртв, когда вернулся обратно, даже если не знал этого. Марк тоже не знал; он был просто и бессмысленно счастлив увидеть его снова. Сардж заметил его глупую улыбку и улыбнулся в ответ — в нём уже что-то было не так, как в неправильном отражении, но улыбался он так же тепло, как и всегда, и Марк с радостью позволил себе быть слепым эгоистом.  
Сардж умер одним из первых. Марк одним из последних согласился признать себя мёртвым.

Формально все они были живы, конечно. Они могли ходить, и разговаривать, и обращаться с оружием; сдохни они по-настоящему, Хранилище не смогло бы их использовать. Но были ли они всё ещё людьми?  
Кошмары становились хуже.  
Глубже под землёй шахты раскрывались в огромные многоуровневые залы, опутанные петляющими коридорами. Выглядело это, будто они попали в машинный отсек инопланетного корабля, работавшего не неизвестной человечеству силе. Не приближаясь к самому Хранилищу, они остановились у входа в него. Подземелье дало им воду и пищу, и воздух здесь был пригоден для дыхания — ядовитые пары всё ещё сочились из глубинных пещер, но к этому времени Марк свыкся с ними. Они все свыклись. С постоянным жжением в глазах, с фиолетовыми разводами на коже, которые уже становились огрубевшими на ощупь, с еженочными кошмарами. С эридианскими тварями, то снующими здесь и там, то замирающими на месте.  
Отряд добровольцев, когда-то вызвавшихся сопровождать Зарпедон до Хранилища, понемногу рос — то один, то другой из солдат время от времени примыкали к тем, кто регулярно спускался в шахты, уходил вглубь хитросплетений коридоров и целыми днями не возвращался. Однажды Марк попробовал последовать за ними, и несколько поворотов и переходов спустя Сардж замедлил шаг, пропуская остальных вперёд, и остановил Марка, положив руку ему на грудь.  
— Тебе туда не нужно, — сказал он мягко.  
Берёг ли он Марка или свои секреты?  
— Куда «туда»? — спросил Марк сипло и отшатнулся, когда Сардж посмотрел прямо на него.  
Когда-то у него были ярко-голубые глаза, самые красивые в мире, Марк мог бы на колени встать за один этот взгляд; сейчас они были подёрнуты сиреневой дымкой, яркой, почти люминесцентной.  
— В вечность, — сказал Сардж.  
И продолжал смотреть на него, сквозь него, или, может быть, внутрь него, пока под этим взглядом Марк не развернулся и побрёл обратно.  
На базу отряд вернулся в масках, похожих на те, что носили эридианские твари. Выглядели они теперь совсем нечеловечески, но вместо страха Марк испытал странное облегчение.  
Он не хотел больше видеть эти глаза на лице, которое любил.

Дни спрессовывались в месяцы, месяцы перетекали один в другой. Подземелья Элписа кормили запертых внутри людей абсолютным всепоглощающим спокойствием, переходящим в транс.  
Они все, каждый из них, мутировали во что-то новое, и никого из них это не беспокоило. Марк находил это спокойствие даже более тревожным, чем сами изменения, но едва мог заставить себя переживать.  
Иногда он проводил целые часы рядом с Сарджем. Марку нравилось трогать грубые сиреневые рубцы на его руках, вырастающие из-под кожи, выкристаллизовывающиеся во что-то другое. Это было новое, тактильное спокойствие. Спокойствие теперь имело десятки новых граней, о которых Марк и не подозревал до этого.  
Новый Сардж больше не пугал его. Отстранённо Марк чувствовал себя вором, старающимся ухватить желанное у того, кого больше нет. Это было странное чувство — смутно неправильное, но Марк не мог вспомнить ни одной причины, почему так.  
— Когда-то, — сказал он, водя пальцем по граням кристалла, — я бы душу дьяволу продал за что, чтобы вот так просто быть с тобой. Просто трогать, знаешь? Целовать, если захочется. Быть.  
Сардж оставался неподвижным какое-то время — и потом что-то неуловимо изменилось, не то в нём самом, не то рядом, как будто застывшее вечное спокойствие вокруг них вдруг сдвинулось в пространстве.  
— Когда-то, — произнёс в этом новом изменившемся пространстве Сардж, — я хотел поцеловать тебя первым.  
Руки Марка вдруг оказались каменными, тяжёлыми и негнущимися, и он с трудом сумел их поднять, чтобы зацепить за подбородок маску Сарджа и сдвинуть куда-то на затылок.  
И приникнуть губами к его рту, с разочарованием ощущая, как пространство вокруг уже встаёт на место, и продолжить целовать, зажмурившись, но не сдаваясь, упрямо, как и положено вору.  
Когда он отстранился, Сардж улыбнулся ему отсутствующе мягко и погладил по щеке, глядя на него пустым взглядом.

Марк не помнил, кому это имя принадлежало первому — ему самому или его истребителю. Возможно, это RK-5 когда-то получил прозвище в честь своего пилота. Возможно, это пилот унаследовал имя своего истребителя — в конце концов, они уже не нуждались в других именах, кроме тех, которые определяли их роль на поле боя, и он был Марком только потому, что пилотировал RK-5, как Сардж был Сарджем только потому, что на его одежде всё ещё оставались сержантские знаки отличия, как все они были Потерянным легионом, не людьми, способными желать, мечтать и делать выбор, а всего лишь Стражами Хранилища, обязанными сберечь его от Искателей.  
И когда Искатели наконец приходят, Хранилище освобождает своих Стражей из плена, стряхивает с них сонное спокойствие и напоминает им об их цели последним кошмарным видением прежде чем наконец снова выпустить в мир, который они должны защитить.  
Марк забирается в кабину истребителя. RK-5 послушно оживает под его руками, просыпается приборная панель, урчат, набирая обороты, двигатели.  
«Стражи, — шелестит в сознании Марка, в их общем разделённом сознании, голос одного из Вечных, — нам не на кого рассчитывать, кроме себя».  
Марк поднимает истребитель в воздух и закладывает первый круг над местом, где они готовы принять бой.  
— Вижу Искателей, — докладывает он. — Открыть огонь!  
У него никогда не было других желаний.


End file.
